Un Sacrificio de Amor
by Yuuna Maribel
Summary: Los peligros no han terminado, la verdadera guerra ahora comienza, un sentimiento que se descubre en la desesperación del peligro de perder a ese ser amado, la verdad del origen y la evolución de un ser divino, un corazón que descubre cuanto puede sacrificar por el amor de su vida.
1. Persiguiendo a la Princesa

**UN SACRIFICIO DE AMOR**

**Clasificación:** Ichihime

**Summary:** Los peligros no han terminado, la verdadera guerra ahora comienza, un sentimiento que se descubre en la desesperación del peligro de perder a ese ser amado, la verdad del origen y la evolución de un ser divino, un corazón que descubre cuanto puede sacrificar por el amor de su vida.

**Aclaración:** esta historia transcurre luego de la derrota de Aizen, pero con una variante. En esta historia Ichigo no pierde sus poderes y por lo tanto Rukia sigue en el mundo de los humanos como parte de su nakama .

**Bleach, es de la autoría de Tite Kubo. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia es de ficción.**

**Capítulo 1: Persiguiendo a la Princesa.**

Luego de todos aquellos sucesos en hueco mundo **(Capítulos 200-420. Tomos 30-57. Saga Hueco Mundo).**

La vida de nuestros amigos ryokas y shinigamis seguía su curso habitual. Entre el instituto, los paseos en grupo y sus inolvidables almuerzos en la azotea, sin olvidar los ataques de los hollow que aparecían de vez en cuando.

Era un día hermoso, soleado. Los pajaritos cantaban, los rayos del sol alumbraban el cielo matutino, los habitantes de la ciudad se saludaban amablemente dispuestos a empezar su jornada diaria.

Era una ciudad tranquila. Personas caminando apresuradas a sus trabajos, niños enfadados por levantarse tan temprano, algunos mas compartiendo la primer comida del día en familia.

En una linda cocina de una casa muy acogedora, una pequeña niña rubia y muy sonriente preparaba el almuerzo con mucho cariño para su amada familia. A unos cuantos metros de allí, en una habitación masculina pero ordenada, se despertaba un pelinaranja con un extraño buen humor. Se colocó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, miró el techo de su habitación, suspiró hondo

-Mmmm. Huele muy bien. Seguro es el delicioso desayuno de Yuzu- se decía en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible. Se levantó y de su closet salió un pequeño león amarillo, muy molesto.

-Deja dormir. Qué falta de respeto por los que nos desvelamos toda la noche.

El pelinaranja volteó a verlo con cara de enfado y pereza.

-Respetaría tú sagrado sueño si te hubieras desvelado por algo productivo. No por estar espiando a la enana.-

Cuando se dirigía a abrir la puerta de su habitación, esperando vivir lo mismo de todas las mañanas y sin equivocarse. Al abrirla lentamente solo escucho un grito.

-Ichigooooooooo! Despierta! En guardia, hijoooooooo!

Tras del grito hizo su aparición un hombre de mediana edad, pero con muy buen aspecto. Cabello negro y músculos bien definidos. Se dirigía al pelinaranja con su muy famosa patada doble, la cual esquivó muy oportunamente el shinigami sustituto.

Al esquivarla obviamente el pobre de Ishiin se estampó en la pared. Aún en el suelo, con un rostro de orgullo y dolor miró a su hijo.

-Tou che, hijo. Cada vez me enorgullezco más de ti.-

El pelinaranja rodó los ojos y negaba con la cabeza incrédulo de la suerte que le toco con un padre así.

-Viejo, tú ya no cambiarás nunca, ¿verdad? Qué fastidio.

Pasó sin importarle nada y bajó a la cocina. Saludó a sus hermanas.

-Buenos días Yuzu, Karin-con una sonrisa que solo le regalaba a muy pocas personas entre ellas sus queridas hermanas.

Yuzu volteó a verlo. En sus manos, traía un sartén que contenía unos ricos huevos con jamón.

-Hola Ichii-ni. ¿Esta vez desayunarás con nosotros? Ah, por cierto. Rukia-chan se fue temprano. Vino por ella Tatsuki-chan- decía esto mientras serbia en los cuatro platos que había en la mesa.

El pelinaranja escuchaba muy atento, aun de pie frente a la mesa, cuando Karin le dice:

-Oye ichii-ni, ¿no se te hace tarde para pasar por Mizuiro?

El pelinaranja dirigió sus ojos a un reloj que estaba atrás del comedor.

-¿Qué? No puede ser aun no me baño. Lo siento, Yuzu-y corrió subiendo las escaleras.

Ya en las calles de karakura, una pequeña shinigami iba acompañada de una pelinegra rumbo al instituto. Lucían radiantes por el sol que las iluminaba, aunque no disimulaba sus caras de angustia.

La pequeña shinigami volteó su mirada con un dejo de preocupación a su acompañante.

-¿En verdad crees que debamos dejarla sola? Yo creo que debemos ir por Inoue aunque ella no quiera. Lo hemos hecho así estos últimos meses y creo que todos estamos más tranquilos si las dos la acompañamos al instituto, ¿no lo crees?- decía Rukia.

Tatsuki la miró de reojo y le dijo:

-Estará bien, Kuchiki. Vine por ti solo para impedir que fueras a buscar a Orihime. Ella lo quiere así y aunque se que lo haces por que la quieres confía en ella. Últimamente está muy deprimida por como la han tratado estos meses. Le hará bien estar sola-dijo esto colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

La shinigami sólo suspiro con resignación y siguió su camino.

A unas cuantas cuadras de allí se encontraba un joven peliazul con un semblante analítico, como si estuviera examinando todo y a todos a su alrededor. Se detuvo, acomodó sus anteojos y en una voz prudente dijo:

-Wow. Qué ajenos están a lo que en realidad pasa a su alrededor. Qué despreocupados sin saber la existencia de los hollow y de la guerra que se vivió mientras todos yacían dormidos.

Suspiró y se dispuso a continuar su camino rumbo al instituto, aun con una actitud de superioridad típica en el.

No muy lejos de ahí, en un pequeño apartamento se encontraba una bella durmiente de una hermosa cabellera naranja, la cual le llegaba hasta la cintura. Con una piel blanca como la porcelana, unos brillantes ojos grises llenos de luz. Vestía una pijama color rosa pálido con unos dibujos de fresas sonrientes. La jovendormía plácidamente, teniendo un sueño tranquilo y deleitable, hasta que un rayo de sol se coló por su ventana, inundando la habitación de la joven. Acariciando la iluminaria luz de ese rostro que yace semi-dormido. La joven empieza a sentir la cálida brillantez en su rostro. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir un ojo y decir:

-Cielos, ya amaneció- dijo Orihime.

Se mantuvo unos minutos acostada con un poco de pereza. Quería seguir durmiendo tan plácidamente como lo hacía, pero sabía que tenía deberes y no podía fallar en ellos. Hizo un pequeño puchero. Se levantó y se dirigió a un espejo.

Contempló su rostro. Quería tocar la imagen que tenía en frente de ella, pero retiró su mano antes de poderlo hacer. La colocó en su pecho. Ambas manos unidas. De forma pensativa luego dijo:

-Vaya... ¿Quién diría… que han pasado 3 meses después de toda esa tormentosa batalla de invierno? Puedo sentir que he cambiado. No sé bien en qué forma. Lo único que tengo claro es que ya no titubearé en proteger a los que amo.

No quisiera recordarlo, ya que ha sido muy duro y nada grato.

-Aaaahhhh.

Cierra sus ojos, y se estira un poco.

-Lo único bueno y rescatable fue… Que pude descubrir una pizca de humanidad en Ulquiorra-kun.

La ojigris levantó la vista y una acumulación de imágenes recorrió su mente en un especie de flash back….(Se miraba al cuarto espada tan estoico como siempre, dirigir su mirada hacia cierta ojigris. Ella lo miraba con tristeza y pena. El ojiverde dirige su mano hacia Orihime. Ella lo observa sin inmutarse. Ulquiorra utiliza la poca fuerza que le queda, para dirigirle sus últimas palabras – y justo ahora que me empezaba a interesar en ustedes-).

Orihime sale de sus recuerdos. Baja la vista y la posa en la imagen de su hermano. Le sonríe cálidamente y se dirige junto a esa imagen que tanto la acompaña y recuerda a uno de sus seres más queridos y con el cual puede platicar y no sentirse tan sola. Se hinca frente a él y le dice:

-¿Sabes hermano? Creo que en sus últimos momentos Ulquiorra descubrió lo que era la amistad. Muchos me pueden decir que soy una tonta por preocuparme por mi captor, ya que fue él quien me llevo a ese horrible lugar, pero cuando lo vi en ese estado a punto de morir no pude evitar recordar cuando me dijo que si no tenía miedo de morir sola y sin alguien que me tendiera la mano. Por eso intenté extender mi mano para que no muriera solo. Creo que fue allí donde entendió lo que era una amistad y un corazón. Aparte, él fue muy bueno conmigo, aunque allá sido por órdenes de Aizen.

Se levantó, hizo una reverencia y le dijo:

-Lo siento, hermano. Hablaremos luego. Llegaré tarde al instituto si no me apresuro.

Se fue, tomó una ducha, se puso su uniforme, desayunó algo rápido y salió aún con su mente divagando por los recuerdos. Comenzó a cruzar la puerta. De momento regresó a su mundo habitual. Cuando reaccionó miró a todos lados, como buscando a alguien. Al no ver a nadie allí suspiró, relajando así sus músculos.

Luego dice para sí misma en un tono muy suave, pero alegre a la vez:

-Vaya, me hicieron caso. ¡Qué bueno que Tatsuki-chan y Kuchiki-san no vinieron por mi hoy! - decía esto con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar.

-Por fin entendieron y podré ir sola al instituto.

Salió de su departamento asegurándose de cerrar la puerta. La revisó nuevamente. Baja la escalera y cruzando el umbral comenzó a caminar con paso desganado, dirigiéndose al instituto. Tan envuelta se encontraba con sus pensamientos, y para el colmo por lo despistada que era, no se daba cuenta de que unas cuantas miradas le acosaban. Esos ojos perseguían, cada pisada, cada sonrisa, cada gesto, cada suspiro y cada movimiento.

Estos extraños se encontraban a una distancia prudente, pero lo suficiente para mantenerla vigilada y no perder detalle alguno, de su objetivo.

Orihime pensaba en voz alta, durante su trayecto, hasta que choca con una mujer. Era de mediana edad, lucía un peculiar vestido con flores muy llamativas color amarillo y flores café, unos grandes ojos miel y una piel un tanto bronceada. Saludó a la ojigris con una enorme sonrisa y diciendo.

-Buenos días, Orihime-chan. ¿Vas para el instituto verdad? Espero hayas desayunado bien. Estás en la época de desarrollarte, así que si no tienes ganas de cocinar solo tienes que visitarme. Me alegra que una chica dulce como tú me haga compañía.

La pelinaranja hizo una reverencia y colocó su mano tras su cabeza y correspondió a la sonrisa con otra igual de alegre.

–Gome ne, Señora Yuhiko! Sí, voy al instituto. Y claro, será un placer. Pronto la visitaré. También me agrada que me cuente sus historias de juventud. Son realmente entretenidas. Nos vemos más tarde. Que tenga un buen día- saludó moviendo su mano en señal de despedida y continuando su camino.

Camino unos paso y dijo en voz para ella misma.

-¡Wow! La Señora Yuhiko realmente se viste muy bien. Ese era un vestido muy lindo. No entiendo. ¿Por qué los vecinos dicen que se viste extravagante? Si las flores son geniales.

Analizaba esto, mientras su semblante cambiaba por uno analítico y colocó su dedo sobre sus labios como buscando la respuesta.

Caminaba muy relajada disfrutando del paisaje, de las personas que la rodeaban, cuando una voz conocida la saco de sus divagaciones.

Era un hombre de baja estatura, cabello blanquecino por las canas, una piel blanca y ojos negros. Vestía un pantalón café, una camisa color crema con rayas café y un delantal. Estaba frente a la puerta de una bien olorosa pastelería.

-Qué milagro el verte a esta hora, Orihime. Deberías pasar por un poco de pan para que te lleves de almuerzo- decía esto mientras detenía su escoba de realizar sus funciones y le regalaba una gran sonrisa.

La ojigris contestó con una gran sonrisa. De esas que ella regalaba tanto a sus seres queridos, como vecinos y conocidos. Luego asiendo una leve reverencia le dijo:

-Lo siento mucho, pero voy algo retrasada. Será en otra ocasión, pero gracias.

Se despidió y siguió su camino aun con esa actitud relajada.

No se daba cuenta de sus misteriosos vigilantes, porque aun la perseguían a la distancia.

Un chico alto de piel bronceada, ojos verdes y cabello café, lucia unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco pálidos una camisa negra con unos símbolos japoneses en rojo y unos tenis negros con rojo. El significado del símbolo decía ¨LUJURIA¨. Digamos que no le interesaba ocultar lo que pensaba, ya que aun era algo joven. Aparentaba la edad de nuestros queridos ryokas. Él comento con una actitud despreocupada. En voz muy baja, pero con tono muy lujurioso le decía a otro chico que lo acompañaba:

-Ahora todo es más claro. Ya entiendo porque Aizen se fijó en ella desde el principio. Y obviamente no hablo de sus poderes, ni de su origen. Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?-decía esto mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa malévola y le cerraba un ojo a su acompañante, en señal de hablar en doble sentido.

Su acompañante lo miró con una cara de enfado. Era un hombre bastante extraño. Alto, de tez blanca, cabello color plata hasta la cintura, un flequillo que le cubría parte de su frente, pero dejaba al descubierto unos hermosos ojos azul claros. Voltea a su lado derecho para quedar frente a frente de su acompañante de cabello café y le dijo:

-Vamos, deja de ser tan escandaloso. Aunque… sea casi imposible que nos noten, si eso llegara a pasar, nuestro amo se pondría furioso y tú-señala con el dedo hacia su compañero acusándole-sabes lo que eso significa. Así que cálmate.

El chico de pelo café cruzo los brazos. Lo miró levantando levemente una ceja y luego rodó los ojos.

-No obstante- continuó su respuesta el peliplata-, me es imposible dejar de admirar una buena obra. Y esa chiquilla lo es-luego de decir esto coloca sus manos en los bolsillos y mira hacia otro lado.

Luego su compañero le dice:

-Ajá. Así que sí te gustan las mujeres- decía con cara de asombro-. Estaba dudando algo de tu hombría. Creo que es la primera vez que le haces un especie de cumplido a una mujer.

Ambos dejan de discutir y culparse uno al otro, ya que en ese instante se escuchó la voz de una mujer, quien interrumpe tan acalorada conversación.

-Cierren la boca de una buena vez. Si no van a decir nada inteligente no la usen.

La mujer se coloca entre los dos y los mira de forma retadora.

Era una mujer bajita, delgada, cabello rojo, ojos color ámbar y con dos coletas. Lucía un pantalón negro con zapatos de piso y una blusa blanca un poco holgada, que tenía una gran mariposa negra.

-Ustedes los hombres solo piensan con las hormonas en lugar de usar el cerebro.-Se apuntaba con el dedo índice sobre su sien-. Ya les dije que deberían usarlo de vez en cuando o por lo menos estrenarlo. Tenemos trabajo por hacer y ustedes dos perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Discutiendo sobre tonterías. Hay que seguirla. No podemos perderla de vista. Debemos saber todo de ella para poder cumplir la misión encomendada. Nuestro amo espera por nuestro informe. Ya quiero largarnos de este maldito lugar-decía esto con un poco de enfado, mientras sus amigos solo la observaban y se miraban entre sí.

**¿Qué interés tienen estos sujetos en Orihime?**

**¿Habrá nuevos peligros?**

**¿Llegara Orihime por fin al instituto sana y salva?**

**¿Quién será el amo de estos 3 nuevos personajes?**

**¿Tendremos nuevas batallas?**

**¿Aparecerán mas aleados o enemigos?**

**¿Cuál será la actitud de Ichigo con Orihime después de lo vivido en Hueco Mundo?**

**CONTINUARA….**

** Bueno pues muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic, la verdad estoy algo ilusionada porque por fin lo subí xD igual tengo años con la idea base y por falta de tiempo y cosas no lo había subido, espero les guste, dejen reviews comenten si les gusto que personajes quieren que aparezcan? denme su opinión sobre el fanfic, bueno ya no se que mas decir saludos y muchísimas gracias por leer :D **


	2. Misterioso Descubrimiento

**UN SACRIFICIO DE AMOR**

Bueno eh aquí el segundo capítulo de mi fic espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a quien se tomo el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo, a los que me dejaron un Review, agradecimiento a **hisis-chan**** (**Gracias por ser la primera en comentar**)****, Lynn(**Si soy la misma Yuuna :D** ) ****Mell Dragneell15****, (**Gracias por contestar todo y por el ánimo que me diste con tus respuestas :D**),****nypsy****(**me encanta hacer que encuentren a Ori muy linda los personajes aunque el corazón de ella sea de su kurosaki-kun :D**)****,****Aurizita**** (**te hice caso y actualice xD**)**Bueno les dejo mil gracias y a seguir leyendo.

**Aclaración:** esta historia transcurre luego de la derrota de Aizen, pero con una variante, en esta historia Ichigo no pierde sus poderes y por lo tanto Rukia sigue en el mundo de los humanos como parte de su nakama .

**Bleach, es de la autoría de Tite Kubo. Los personajes, no me pertenecen. Esta historia es de ficción. **

**Capitulo 2: Misterioso Descubrimiento.**

Decididos siguieron a la ojigris sin ser percibidos por nadie.

Ella seguía caminando muy tranquila en dirección al instituto, cuando de repente una sensación extraña la invadió provocando que se detuviera y su semblante pensativo cambiara a uno de preocupación e incertidumbre, puesto que no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. Notó que las personas que estaban cerca la observaban con rareza, pues ella no se dio cuenta que su cuerpo era dibujado por una especie de aura de luz que recorría su silueta. Se sorprendió y sin darse cuenta del por qué esa sensación desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

Haciendo una reverencia y muy apenada por ser el centro de atención se fue regalando una sonrisa a los curiosos que la observaban y cuchichiaban sobre lo ocurrido. Siguió su camino rumbo al instituto. Al llegar se dio cuenta que todos la estaban esperando con una cara de preocupación. No podía creer que no confiaran en que sería capaz de cuidarse. No es que no apreciara su preocupación. Solo que era algo difícil para la pelinaranja el sentirse como la más débil y desprotegida. Era incomodo el momento así que decidió terminar con ese silencio.

–¿Qué hacen todos aquí? Vamos se acabo debemos continuar con nuestras vidas, aparte de que Aizen-sama ya no puede hacerme nada ya que...

La pequeña shinigami se acerco y le dijo:

–Lo siento, Inoue. Sé que te estamos asfixiando, pero estamos realmente preocupados por ti.

la ojigris con una sonrisa para todos le contestó:

–Claro. Lo sé, Kuchiki-san. Y se los agradezco, pero a partir de hoy me iré sola a casa. Aun así arigato minna! Por todas las molestias que les he causado-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia para sus amigos.

Al terminar la conversación llego Tatsuki, Mizuiro y Keigo a unirse a la plática pero la pelinegra capitana y experta en artes marciales tomo el brazo de la ojigris y les dijo:

-Lo siento. Me llevo a Orihime. Sigan platicando.

La ojigris muy sorprendida por el rápido movimiento de su amiga le decía:

–Tatsuki-chan, ¿que haces?.

La pelinegra la miró con cara de preocupación y le dijo:

–Cállate tonta y dime de una vez que está pasando. Todos están histéricos y te cuidan como si te fueras a quebrar. ¿Qué pasa, Orihime? ¿Otra vez me sacaras de tu vida?

La ojigris para no preocupar a su amiga decidió omitir el suceso de hace algunos minutos y solo le dijo:

–Es porque intentan protegerme. Para que no vuelva a pasar lo de Ulquiorra. ¿Lo recuerdas? Te lo conté hace algunos meses.

El semblante de Tatsuki cambio de preocupación a uno de superioridad y dijo:

–Vaya. Sí que te sobreprotegen. No saben que eres capaz de cuidarte por ti misma. No solo por ese extraño poder tuyo, sino porque te di clases privadas de judo y resultaste muy buena. Hasta creería que puedes darle una buena paliza a ese cuatro ojos de Ishida.

La pelinaranja con su habitual movimiento de manos lo negaba.

- Claro que no, Tatsuki-chan. No es para tanto. Aparte seguramente lo dices porque tu si le diste una paliza a Ishida-kun.

La pelinegra con una cara de fastidio le dijo.

-No solo lo digo por eso. Y si le di una paliza fue porque me retó.

La ojigris con cara de lastima por el pobre Quincy le dijo:

-No es así, Tatsuki. En realidad el que te retó fue Kurosaki-kun.

La pelinegra solo hizo puchero.

–Pues como sea, Orihime. Me retaron y por el bien del equipo de judo no podía perder. Aparte, ¿para qué te preocupas tanto? Si ya está como nuevo.

En otro lugar no muy lejano de allí estaban todos platicando de cómo hacer para proteger a la pelinaranja sin que se diera cuenta.

Ichigo solo observaba pues estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

–No puede ser. ¿Como puedo proteger a Inoue sin que se enfade conmigo? Tengo que idear una manera de estar cerca de ella. No puedo permitir que pase nuevamente por algo como lo de hueco mundo. Yo he prometido protegerla y lo haré aunque me cueste la vida.

De repente se escuchó un estruendo que sacó a todos de sus temas de conversación y pensamientos. En ese momento todos se reunieron en el mismo lugar para ir a investigar qué pasaba. Al estar todos juntos, Orihime se llevó ambas manos a su pecho. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Sin pensarlo salió corriendo rumbo al lugar del que provenía el estruendo. Corrió como nunca antes. Todos se quedaron viéndola salir, puesto que nunca la habían visto con tanta determinación.

Después salieron todos detrás de ella, pero solo pudieron ver su espalda, y poco a poco desaparecer, de entre las calles y personas.

El que por fin pudo alcanzarla fue Chad, justo en frente de un gran cráter y la pelinaranja en la orilla observando con ojos abiertos. Orihime se acordó de su encuentro con Ulquiorra. Ve a Chad con cara de preocupación y de repente cae de rodillas.

Luego Ichigo y todos los demás llegan. La ven muy preocupados.

Ichigo se acerca y le pregunta muy alterado:

–¿Qué te pasa, Inoue? ¿Qué a pasado? ¿Qué te hicieron ? ¿Son los arrancars?¡No! Imposible. Acabamos con ellos. ¿Qué te pasa? Dime por favor.

Ella voltea su rostro hacia todos los que estaban allí reunidos y contesta:

-¿Acaso no sienten un reiatsu muy poderoso que emana de este lugar?

Todos la miraban con cara de no entender nada y contestaron que no y algunos otros solo negaban con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto nuestros misteriosos amigos seguían observando cada paso de la ojigris.

La pequeña pelirroja comentó:

-Vaya. Esta chica sí que me sorprende cada vez más, pero aquí lo preocupante es ese reiatsu. Si saben de quien se trata, ¿verdad?- decía esto mirando a sus compañeros.

El peliplata solo rodo los ojos.

-Claro que lo sabemos y será mejor cumplir cuanto antes nuestra misión. Antes de que nuestro amo se desespere más.

El ojiverde y moreno solo sonrió y vio a sus compañeros. Luego dijo:

–Vaya que nuestro amo da buenas advertencias y que desesperado. Apenas acabamos de llegar y ya tenemos la guillotina en la cabeza.

La ojigris aun seguía de rodillas.

Rukia se acerca para ayudarla a levantarse mientras los demás chicos se dirigen a inspeccionar el lugar. Cuando de repente ven llegar corriendo a Renji.

Rukia sin creerlo le pregunta:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Él solo responde:

-¿Cómo que hago aquí? Es obvio la sociedad de almas me ha mandado para averiguar de dónde proviene ese extraño reiatsu.

Todos se sorprenden pues no comprendieron como nadie a excepción de la ojigris sintió nada extraño.

Rukia con su típico comportamiento hacia su amigo de la infancia le dice:

-¿Cómo esta eso? Explícate bien, cara de mandril. ¿Cómo es que ninguno de nosotros lo percibimos? Solo Inoue.

Renji abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-¿Cómo está eso? Inoue sí pudo sentirlo. No lo puedo creer. Perdón Inoue. No es que te subestime pero... Les explicare. En la sociedad de almas nadie ni siquiera los capitanes ni el comandante Yamamoto sintieron nada. Si no fuera por el reiatsumetro que inventó Urahara hace muchos años y que estaba olvidado ya que solo detecta reiatsus inmensos fuera de lo normal. Por eso estaba olvidado. Por eso usamos solamente el que creó el capitán Kurotsuchi, que es de reiatsus más normales.

El peliazul se ajustó los lentes y decidió preguntar algo que ni su elevado coeficiente comprendía.

–Momento Renji. Si estaba olvidado, ¿como supieron del reiatsu enorme y misterioso?

Renji nada sorprendido dijo:

-Vaya. Sabía que solo tú preguntarías esto. Pues es porque la subcapitana Nemu Kurotsuchi estaba arreglando el cuarto de pruebas y escuchó un ruido. Obviamente avisó de inmediato. Lo que me sigue sorprendiendo es que Inoue haya podido sentirlo. Es un raro fenómeno puesto que a pesar de su magnitud nadie lo percibió. Solo fue por casualidad y ese viejo reiatsumetro.

Todos miraron a Inoue que ahora lucia más preocupada.

Después de eso todos se dirigieron a la escuela.

Renji corrió hacia la tienda de Urahara por su gigai para ir al instituto.

Los demás al llegar obviamente tarde la maestra los castigo a todos.

Se quejaron pero aun así el castigo estaba dado. Se quedarían al salir de clases a limpiar el salón.

La ojigris aún sumida en sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué solo yo sentí ese horrible reiatsu? ¿Y por qué esa sensación de la mañana? Llegó tan rápido. Era una sensación extraña, pero cálida y luego desapareció. Ya no la he vuelto a sentir. ¿Qué está pasando?

Ichigo la observaba sin poder evitar poner una cara de preocupación.

Ella volteó y se dio cuenta de que el pelinaranja la observaba y para tranquilizarlo le regaló una sonrisa.

El pelinaranja se sonrojó pues fue descubierto y contestó a la sonrisa con otra que el solo usaba para su amiga. Luego regresó a sus deberes escolares, pero aun su corazón no se tranquilizaba. Aún estaba acelerado por la adrenalina de ser descubierto y pensó:

-¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Desde que regresamos de hueco mundo cada vez que estoy cerca de Inoue mi corazón se comporta raro.

Las clases siguieron y todo estuvo relativamente normal. Por fin hasta la tercera clase llego el pobre de Renji, pues se tuvo que quedar hacer la limpieza de la tienda de Urahara para que le pudiera regresar su valioso y hermoso gigai. Las clases siguieron y el pelirrojo se unió al castigo por llegar tarde. A la salida todos se fueron y los castigados fueron por sus utensilios de limpieza. Cuando la maestra notó el semblante de la pelinaranja la detuvo y dijo:

–¿Qué le pasa, Inoue-san? Se ve algo pálida. Será mejor que se vaya a su casa y descanse para mañana.

La pelinaranja sonrió tratando de quitar esa cara de preocupación y le contesto:

–Para nada, sensei. Yo también llegue tarde, así que me quedare a ayudar como es debido.

La maestra con una sonrisa un tanto tétrica le dijo:

-Inoue-san, le dije que se vaya a su casa ahora mismo. No quiero verla aquí cuando regrese-dijo al salir del salón.

A la pelinaranja no le quedo de otra. Se despidió de sus amigos con una reverencia y salió. Los ojos de todos estaban sobre ella, pero en especial los de cierto pelinaranja que aun pensaba en qué hacer. Si acatar las indicaciones o revelarse como antes.

-No. No puedo dejar que se vaya sola. Yo la protegeré.

Intento alcanzarla, pero fue detenido por la maestra que casualmente iba de regreso de los casilleros rumbo a la salida.

-¿A donde se supone que va joven kurosaki?

El pelinaranja se detuvo al reconocer la voz y por un momento pensó en que hacer, pero se decidió al instante que su corazón se empezaba acelerar por la preocupación y salió. Solo dijo:

-Lo siento, sensei. Expúlseme, pero no me puedo quedar.

Salió muy deprisa tratando de alcanzar a la bella pelinaranja.

Todos salieron gritando tras él dejando a la sensei muy molesta e indignada.

Ichigo corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían.

Detrás de él sus amigos gritándole.

–Ichigo detente. ¿Qué haces? ¡Espera!

El solo escuchaba voces a lo lejos. Pues su corazón y pensamientos solo estaban en encontrar a una persona a la cual había prometido proteger. Cuando de repente fue detenido de golpe por alguien. Con una sola mano lo detuvo. Él no podía creer que fuera justo esa persona. Solo pensó:

–Maldición. ¿Por qué él? Y en este momento.

…**..Continuara….**

**Quien sería el inoportuno que detuvo a nuestro ichigo?**

**Porque ichigo reacciono así ante este hombre?**

**Que castigo les pondrá la sensei a los chicos por haberse ido?**

**Llegara ichigo hasta orihime?**

**Que es lo que le está pasando a Orihime?**

Bueno pues esto es todo por el segundo capítulo, gracias por leerlo no olviden dejar reviews y si les gusto y su opinión sobre el capitulo, muchas gracias ya tengo finalizado el tercer capítulo así que si dejan reviews y les sigue gustando lo subiré en un par de días arigato Minna!


	3. Determinación

Pues hemos llegado al capítulo 3 se que vamos lentos pero empezara a ponerse interesante gracias por los que leyeron **(****Aurizita****,****nypsy****) **y espero que no estén decepcionados de el segundo capítulo si quieren acción y romance en el 4 habrá de mas n/n por ahora les dejo el capitulo 3 y momento por que precisamente el cuarto es el que tiene el romance xD a leer y saludos.

**Aclaración:** esta historia transcurre luego de la derrota de Aizen, pero con una variante, en esta historia Ichigo no pierde sus poderes y por lo tanto Rukia sigue en el mundo de los humanos como parte de su nakama .

**Bleach, es de la autoría de Tite Kubo. Los personajes, no me pertenecen. Esta historia es de ficción. **

**Capitulo 3 –Determinación **

-Qué diablos haces déjame ir maldito loco- gritaba el pelinaranja

Llegaron todos corriendo y muy cansados.

Ishida grito- no lo suelte Urahara –san deténgalo-.

-pero que está pasando aquí porque tanta prisa- decía un hombre desarreglado, con barba algo crecida y un abanico que movía con ímpetu, tratando de ocultar su rostro en el mismo.

El pelinaranja ya muy irritado dijo- te dije que me sueltes Inoue está en problemas déjame ir-

Urahara observaba con una mirada de intriga y voltio su rostro hacia el grupo de jóvenes y les pregunto –que está pasando alguien explique me-

Obviamente el encargado de la explicación exprés fue el Quincy

- Urahara-san Inoue se está comportando algo extraño y no se miraba muy bien seguro estaba por enfermarse o algo así pero este idiota- señalando hacia donde estaba el pelinaranja, -cree que está en peligro no tengo idea por qué?-

El del sombrero analizaba cada palabra dicha por el peliazul y al verlo tan pensativo, Ishida no le quedo más que aplacar su curiosidad.

- que pasa Urahara-san y por cierto que hace aquí-

Urahara, oculto su rostro en su apreciado sombrero y dijo- sentí un reiatsu muy conocido algo alterado así que….- se detuvo de inmediato y salió corriendo rumbo a donde ichigo le había comentado que Inoue había salió, el pelinaranja lo siguió por fin lo había dejado ir, en su cabeza solo pensaba y le preocupaba la reacción de Urahara, así que se apresuro mas, todos salieron otra vez rumbo a la persecución de estos.

En otro lugar estaba una bella pelinaranja dirigiéndose a su casa aun muy pensativa tratando de explicarse lógicamente los sucesos que había vivido, caminaba con un paso desganado hundida en sus pensamientos, cuando nuevamente se sintió rara, sintió un reiatsu de un hollow y corrió así el lugar, de donde provenía ese reiatsu, cuando llego a un parque con muchos árboles y juegos de todos colores, estaba allí, era una pequeña niña de cabello celeste en dos coletas y realmente asustada, estaba siendo perseguida por un horrible hollow de gran altura, dos tenazas en lugar de brazos la pelinaranja corrió junto a ella, para tratar de protegerla. Se coloco en frente de la niña.

Mientras tanto nuestros desconocidos, seguían observando, cuando el peliplata dijo- ya sabemos lo que va a pasar será mejor irnos y planear lo de mañana, así que vámonos- decía esto mientras ya empezaba a caminar yéndose del lugar.

La pelirroja hiso puchero en señal de desagrado –tú no eres mi jefe no me mandes :p -

El ojiverde, tomo ala peliroja por la cintura, mientras ella pataleaba tratando de escapar y se marcharon.

En ese momento el pelinaranja y compañía llegaron en el preciso instante cuando el hollow estaba a punto de atacar a las dos chicas, la ojigris llevo sus manos a sus horquillas intentando hablarle a Tsubaki, cuando, el del sombrero e Ichigo vieron lo que intentaba hacer, gritaron al unisonó – no lo hagas es demasiado fuerte para Tsubaki- pero en ese instante el hollow ataca y la ojigris no lo pensó ni una decima de segundo y grito Koten Zanshun, llamando a Tsubaki, de una gran luz brillante sale y parte al hollow en muchísimos pedazos quedando hecho cenizas, en un instante, luego la luz se disipa y aparece Tsubaki, pero para sorpresa de todos no como una pequeña creatura , si no de tamaño de cualquiera de los de allí presentes, en realidad era poco más alto que el pelinaranja.

Todos lo miran con cara de asombro él se limita acercarse a la ojigris ella lo ve y aun sin creerlo le dice -pero cómo? porque has crecido mucho Tsubaki-kuuuuuuuuuuunnn-

La ojigris cae desmayada por el esfuerzo que hiso para llamar a su amigo, pero Tsubaki en un rápido movimiento la sujeta de la cintura evitando que caiga, luego la levanta en brazos y dice- que se piensan quedar allí, parados, creo que esta niña se desmayo fue muy pesado para ella el usarme en esta forma, así que vamos-

Nadie de los allí presentes podían quitar sus cara de asombro y de incredulidad, la pequeña shinigami, lo detuvo y le pregunto

–que está pasando con Inoue? Más bien dicho que pasa contigo? Porque estas enorme?-

El pelinaranja intervino antes de que pudiera contestar, pues no soportaba ver que Tsubaki, tuviera en brazos a la ojigris

–Tsubaki será mejor que me entregues a Inoue, para llevarla a la clínica de mi padre, eso será lo mejor para Inoue-

Tsubaki se giro para ver a los ojos al pelinaranja y con una cara de rabia, típica en el, dijo –tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes y soy yo el único que conoce, lo que le pasa y siente esta chica, por eso se lo que es mejor para ella- tras decir esto, se fue volando con la ojigris en brazos.

Cuando Urahara intento detenerlo, Tsubaki lo esquivo en un rápido movimiento, mucho más rápido que el shunpo o el sonido, dejando a todos impactados, pues en realidad sabían muy poco de los poderes de Tsubaki.

Ichigo no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando en tan poco tiempo, se sentía culpable e impotente para ayudar a su amiga, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar

–detente maldito a donde te llevas a Inoue, te encontrare y me la pagaras-

El peliazul se acerco a Ichigo y le dijo- cálmate Inoue-san estará bien ese imbécil es parte de ella así que no la lastimara-

Después de decir esto, la pequeña shirigami dijo con voz deductiva- no será extraño ver a una chica con un individuo con alas volando por la ciudad?-

El Quincy se ajusto sus anteojos y dijo –si no mal recuerdo, aquí el problema será, que solo verán a una chica inconsciente volando, ya que Tsubaki solo lo pueden ver personas con un alto nivel espiritual- todos asintieron con la cabeza, después de decir esto el quincy se dirigió hacia la pequeña niña quien no se movía por el shock nervioso de lo vivido el peliazul tomo la mano de la niña y la miro tiernamente a los ojos y le dijo con una sonrisa - no te preocupes nosotros te cuidaremos estarás bien- la pequeña empezó a parpadear y sonrió un poco, movió su cabeza en señal de que entendía y confiaba en el.

El pelinaranja temblaba ligeramente de la ira e impotencia.

Pensaba – no es posible otra vez falle a mi promesa, otra vez la apartaron de mi y no pude protegerla-

Chad al ver esto lo tomo del hombro y dijo – ay que ir a casa de Inoue, seguramente Tsubaki la llevara allí, el pelinaranja dejo de temblar y se fue rumbos a la casa de la chica y tras él como siempre, Chad, Renji, Rukia, el del sombrero, en ese instante llegaba muy apresurados Tatsuki y keigo corriendo hacia donde estaba, Ishida sujetando la pequeña mano de la niña quien aun miraba todo con asombro.

Ishida miro a Tatsuki y le dice – Cuiden de la pequeña no puedo explicar nada ahora pero les llamare en cuanto sepa algo, lleven a la pequeña a revisión en el hospital del padre de Kurosaki, se las encargo- decía esto mientras corría rumbo al departamento de la ojigris.

En otro lugar efectivamente como comento el joven moreno, Tsubaki iba llegando al apartamento de la ojigris, cuando entro tomando la llave que la ojigris guardaba debajo del tapete, claro como medida precautoria por si se le perdían u olvidaban ya que era algo despistada.

Entro coloco delicadamente a la pelinaranja en su cama y se fue a la cocina a preparar algo, para cuando despertara.

En una recamara muy cálida estaba una pelinaranja, intentando despertar con dificultad y dijo - aaahh como llegue aquí? seguro kurosaki-kun me a trai….-fue interrumpida por alguien que abrió la puerta, ella intrigada se le hacía eterno el avance de esta persona, su corazón latía rápidamente, pensando en que tal vez kurosaki-kun estaba con ella y en su casa, cuando entro por fin Tsubaki con un gran plato de pasta de judías combinada con mantequilla y patatas dulces, ella lo vio y observo el contenido del plato y sonrió, el solo lo coloco en la mesita y le dijo vamos come necesitas recuperar tus energías, después de lo que has hecho.

Ella le agradeció con una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y le pregunto-como sabes que este es mi platillo favorito?-

El la miro después volteo el rostro y le dijo –vamos yo sé todo de ti, siempre he estado y estaré junto a ti,- pero cambio su semblante a uno gruñón al darse cuenta del momento y le dijo -anda come no seas testadura y come-

Ella intento incorporarse rápidamente para acatar la indicación de su amigo, pero aun estaba débil y tropezó.

Tsubaki la detuvo y la coloco delicadamente sobre la cama, cuando la ojigris dijo-gome ne! Tsubaki-kun por darte tantas molestias, te puedo pedir algo?- el asintió con la cabeza –por favor explícame porque estas así tan grande, bueno me refiero a por qué no eres más una pequeña hada como te recuerdo-

Tsubaki se molesto por el comentario y en su típica pose de enfado, frunció el seño –esta apariencia…..fue tu culpa ya te he dicho que todo nuestro poder depende de tu determinación, pero te explicare todo con detalle cuando llegue, ese imbécil y los otros-

La pelinaranja hiso una cara de total confusión- como? de que imbécil y quienes son todos Tsubaki-kun?-

El solo la miro y dijo – espera y veras-

Al terminar la frase, se escucho un portazo y un grito –Inoue donde estas?-

La ojigris reconoció de inmediato la voz y su corazón empezó a acelerarse, al punto que pensó que podría salirse de su pecho.

Tsubaki la vio y le dijo – tranquila ya llego ese imbécil, les explicare todo y todo estará bien-

Se coloco junto a la pelinaranja y al hacerlo se abrió de uno la puerta, sin tocar o pedir permiso y como lo supuso Orihime era un lindo pelinaranja realmente alterado y preocupado.

-como estas Inoue? Que te ha hecho este?-

Tsubaki se le acerco al pelinaranja y este a su vez también se acerco y hubo una especie de pelea de miradas, que fue interrumpida por Renji al entrar al cuarto seguido de los demás.

-ya estuvo bien cálmense parecen niñitos peleando por Inoue-

A ichigo se le dibujo un tono carmesí en sus mejillas para después ver a el teniente de la sexta división con una cara de poco s amigos –cállate de una buena vez cara de mandril esto no es tu asunto-

Renji solo miro por un instante al pelinaranja y luego sonrió y dijo –que acaso esto no se trata de proteger a nuestra amiga Inoue? o acaso es otra cosa por la que te peleas con Tsubaki?- decía esto con un tono un tanto sarcástico.

Tanto Tsubaki como Ichigo voltearon sus rostros para el lado opuesto del otro.

Después todos pasaron e invadieron la habitación de la ojigris, para enseguida escuchar un grito eufórico.

-ohhh Dios es mi bella Inoue-san y ya se ve mucho mejor- era Urahara Kisuke quien al entrar en la habitación corrió hacia la ojigris, se sentó a un lado de ella mientras la abrazaba, alegremente, en ese instante, tanto Ichigo, como Tsubaki gritaron al unísono.

-suéltala depravado- grito Ichigo, mientras Tsubaki grito-no te atrevas a tocarla de esa manera-

Todos se echaron a reír y la ojigris se miraba de un mejor semblante, se aparto educadamente de Urahara miro a los presentes y viendo a Tsubaki le dijo- ya estamos todos creo que es hora que nos expliques, que paso hace rato Tsubaki-kun, porque eres tan alto? Y por favor ustedes díganme que paso con la niña? No está herida verdad?-

Chad intervino, raro en el, ya que es un hombre de pocas palabras- no te preocupes Inoue, ya Arisawa y Keigo, se la llevaron, a la clínica del papa de Ichigo, para confirmar que este bien, pero creo que gracias a ti no se hiso ni un rasguño-

Rukia intervino – si Inoue, no te preocupes solo fue el susto, de allí irán a la policía haber si encuentran a sus padres, pero….- volteo a ver a Tsubaki- anda contesta la pregunta que te hiso Inoue, todos queremos saber que está pasando-

Tsubaki frunció el seño, cerró los ojos en señal de enfado y dijo – no hay gran cosa que explicar, es algo de lógica, siempre lo hemos dicho, nuestro poder depende de la determinación de esa niña…..- abriendo los ojos y señalando a la ojigris –supongo que cuando me llamo, quería que alguien más poderoso y grande que ambas las ayudara y por tal determinación he cambiado a esta apariencia de la altura de un humano común-

Rukia analizaban cuidadosamente las palabras del amigo de la pelinaranja, tomando una pose pensativa, la pequeña shinigami, cambio su cara por una de asombro.

-aaaaahhhhhhhh, ósea que los poderes de Inoue han cambiado, también evolucionaron los otros?- decía esto con una cara de felicidad por su gran análisis de la situación.

Tsubaki, la miro con cara de enfado –vaya que son latosos, claro que no hemos evolucionado, que creen que somos? POKEMON o que?, ya lo hemos dicho, Inoue no ha mostrado su verdadero poder, ella es una niña demasiado ingenua, por eso no le gusta dañar a nadie, es por eso que nuestro poder y en especial el mío, se ha visto disminuido en gran cantidad-

Lugo todos voltearon a ver a la ojigris con una cara de asombro y de expectativa, después continuo con su explicación

-lo que pasa es que desde que fue sometida por ese sujeto de hueco mundo, su carácter y determinación se han fortalecido, por la tortura psicológica a la que fue sometida-

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos a más no poder, no pudo soportar tan cruel verdad, el se lo imaginaba, pero saberlo le desgarro el alma y agacho su cabeza avergonzado, esto no paso desapercibido para la ojigris ella nunca comento detalles de su estancia en hueco mundo y al escuchar a Tsubaki decirlo y ver el rostro deprimido de Ichigo no pudo más y grito –detente Tsubaki-kun, no lo digas ya basta, no quiero, no quiero que sufran mas, por favor no digas mas- decía esto mientras gotas de agua empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Ichigo voltio su mirada hacia la joven, no pudo verla así, se acerco a ella, tomo su mano y le dijo- tranquila Inoue se que no te gusta que hablemos de eso, y respetamos el hecho que no, nos digas lo que pasaste en hueco mundo, pero no creas que por no mencionarlo, no lo imaginamos, se que lo que dijo Tsubaki, no es nada a comparación con todo lo que tuviste que sufrir, es por eso que no puedo permitir que te vuelva a pasar algo, no a ti- decía esto con un tono de determinación en su voz.

La ojigris no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, volteo a verlo directo a los ojos pero abiertos aun por la sorpresa de sus palabras y dijo-ku..Kurosaki-kun arigato, arigato kurosaki-kun-

Para después limpiarse las lagrimas con su antebrazo y regalar una sonrisa, en señal de que el dolor había pasado.

Un pelirrojo avanzo hasta quedar frente a la pareja que ahora, estaban más felices y aun tomados de las manos, -que pena interrumpir tan bello momento…..-

Al escuchar esto ambos se miraron, soltaron sus manos y se ruborizaron con un carmesí casi imperceptible, continuo el pelirrojo.

-si lo siento pero alguien tiene que informarle a la sociedad de almas, sobre lo que está pasando y sobre Inoue-

El pelinaranja al escuchar esto, se sobresalto y tomo al pelirrojo de su camisa, - de que jodidos estás hablando, sabes cuál es la relación de Inoue con la sociedad de almas? ellos la consideraron una traidora y si vas a decir ahora, que su poder está cambiando, no sé lo que sean capaces de pensar o hacer? – decía esto cambiando su tono parcialmente de uno de enojo por uno de tristeza y preocupación.

La pequeña shinigami se acerco y separo a los dos chicos, volteo su mirada al pelinaranja –tranquilo Ichigo, eso fue un mal entendido a parte, si no fuera por Inoue, mi nii-sama y hasta Yamamoto soutaicho ahora estarían mutilados, están en deuda con ella, recuerda que Inoue restauro el cuerpo del comandante Yamamoto, su brazo y ni hablar de mi querido nii-sama, que lo curo después de estar tan grave, por atravesarse al impacto de la zampaktou, del capitán Zaraki contra Yami- decía esto con la esperanza de calmar a su amigo.

-Así que ichigo cálmate-

**CONTINUARA…**

**-Preguntas-**

**Que estará pasando con Inoue?**

**Cuál será la actitud de Yamamoto sobre esta situación?**

**Ichigo empieza a revelar sus sentimientos por su amiga?**

**Se dará cuenta ichigo de lo que está empezando a sentir?**

**Que es lo que los misteriosos personajes debían planear para mañana?**

**Tsubaki en forma humano seria sexy?**

Todas estas preguntas y mas serán contestadas en el siguiente capitulo xD espero les haya gustado gracias por leer, saludos y dejen reviews, si les está gustando o está muy lento o no les gusta lo que sea, sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar gracias.


End file.
